


Guns and Ribbons

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Dean's daughter, F/M, Unknown Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: When Y/N goes missing, Dean receives a phone call asking him to come pick up a daughter he didn’t even know he had.





	1. 1

“God, Y/N. You taste amazing.” You threw your head back as a pant left your lips. Dean’s head was resting on the inside of your thigh, licking your folds every now and again since he had gotten you off for the third time. He crawled up along your body, place sloppy wet kisses to yours skin as your breathing got steadier. “You make me so hard, sweetheart.” Dean hard reached to give you a kiss on your lips. He reached down to grab his cock in his hand, and was lining himself up to your entrance.  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
“Fuck!.” You cried into your pillow as you woke up, your alarm blaring. Your threw your phone across the room and rolled over. “Ugh.” You hadn’t seen Dean in five years, but the memory of those nights together would never leave you. He had been in town for some work and told you he wouldn’t be staying long. It was the most time you had ever had. No one had ever come near to being close, you had looked.  
“Mommy!!” Your bedroom door swung open as the patter of feet came running threw your room and the bed dipped with a creak. You waited patiently for the right time. “Mommy, where are you?” your daughter called in a sing-song voice. Still you waited as she crawled closer to you. “Mommy?” Her voice was a little sad now as she started to doubt if you were actually awake. NOW! You flipped over on the bed pinning your daughter under you, and tickled her sides.  
“GOTCHA!” She let out an eardrum piercing squeal or surprise and excitement as she giggled.  
“Stop, Mommy.” Emily squeaked between breaths. You let up on the tickle attack and pulled her in tight.  
“Okay, let’s go get some breakfast, then we can go to the park today. Does that sound good?  
The two of you went about your morning normally getting yourself and her ready, all while goofing off and joking around. Then you drove out to the park, your daughter saw one of her friends there on the swings, and she looked at you pleadingly with her father’s bright green eyes, making you melt.  
“Just go play.” You said ushering her away, while you went to go sit down on a bench near by. You watched her play and decided after an hour to go get a drink from the concession stand.


	2. 2

Dean’s cellphone rang. Sam picked it up and answered since Dean was in the shower.

“Hello, I’m looking for a Mr. Dean Winchester.” The formal voice on the other end of the line almost made Sam drop the phone. They had been off the official radar since the events with the Leviathans.

“This is his brother. He’s not available can I talk a message?” Sam cleared his voice and tried to remain calm.

“Yes, I have an Emily Y/L/N her in Y/H/T. Her mother has gone missing, and your brother is listed as Emily’s emergency contact. Can he please be notified to come and pick her up as soon as possible from the police station?” Dean came out of the bathroom drying his hair and face with a towel, before throwing it back into the bunker bathroom, and noticed the look shocked look on Sam’s face.

“Uh yeah, we can be there in about three hours.” Sam said before hanging up and tossing the phone to Dean. “Do you know anyone that lives in Y/H/T?” Sam asked.

“I mean, I know a lot of people all over the place, Sam. Is there a reason, that town?” Dean asked raking his brain for a face or name of someone he knew that lived in your town.

“Yeah, city police just called me, saying that an Emily Y/L/N needed to be picked up, and that you were her emergency contact. Come on, I said we would be there soon.”

“Sam, I don’t know an Emily Y/L/N. Why would you agree to go there?” Dean was baffled.

“Dean, her mom is missing, she’s a little girl. I’m sure she has a good reason for knowing your cellphone number. I think we should figure out what it is.”

“Son of a bitch. All right let’s go.” Dean grabbed the keys for baby, rolled his eyes and walked out to the bunker’s garage.


	3. 3

Emily ran over to the young officer that was watching her from his desk.  
“Mr. Frame, I drew this for you. It’s me and my mommy at the park. Maybe it’ll help with your inves-igation?” She struggled with the word as he took the drawing.  
“Investigation, good job, sweetie. I think I see your daddy.” Officer Frame said looking over the counter as two concerned men walked in to the station. “Why don’t you go get your backpack.” He watched her skip away repeatedly trying to say investigation correctly but never quite getting it.  
“I’m Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam. We received a phone call about an Emily Y/N. But I’m confused officer, I’m not really sure why we are here. I don’t know an Emily Y/’s L/N and I wasn’t informed that I was anyone’s emergency contact.”  
“Mr. Winchester, Y/N is Emily’s mother and she has gone missing as of earlier today. Emily was found alone on the playground, and the police were notified. We investigated Y/N’s house and found a folder for Emily that she had just in case her mother was hurt or otherwise. It listed you as her emergency contact, and contained an enclosed letter for you.” The officer talking with Dean produced an unopened letter and slid it across the counter to Dean. “Emily is getting her backpack. She has a couple of sets of clothes and some toys. We recommend that you feed her soon, as she has not had dinner her at the station, and only ate part of the lunch that we gave her. She was inconsolable earlier, but Officer Frame has a way with the children like no others.” Officer Frame walked over to them.  
“Mr. Winchester, you still look pretty confused.” Officer Frame said noticing that Dean still hadn’t grasped the situation. “Emily drew this for me a minute ago, maybe it will help you. It’s her and her mother.” The officer passed the drawing that Emily had done along with a copy of the bolo photo.  
“Didn’t we, uhuh, help her out a few years ago?” The taller man spoke looking around the station like he might have said something wrong.  
“Yeah, we did, but I don’t…” Before he could finish the sentence, Emily came running out of the side room with her backpack on. Her face lit up when she recognized Dean from a picture that her mother had snuck. She took off running to him arm up, and collided with his long leg.  
“Daddy!” She cried with a gleeful look on her face.


	4. 4

“Daddy!” A little girl cried with a gleeful look on her face. She wrapped herself around Dean’s leg. “I knew you would come save me. Thank you, Mr. Frame for your coop-ration. They will take it from here.” The officer laughed, shook his head, and walked away. Sam was practically in tears between the adorableness of the little girl, and Dean expression.  
“I think there might have been some kind of misunderstanding.” Dean said to no one in particular, but Sam could tell from his vantage point that there could be no mistake.  
“Congrats, Dean. How about we get out of here, before we cause a scene?” Sam started to move away from the desk, holding a folder from one of the officers. Dean wasn’t so fast to leave. He knelt down turning Emily to face him. She had bright dirty blonde hair which was tied up with little ribbon bows. And green eyes resting on a healthy sprinkling of freckles reflected his own.  
“Emily, how do you know I’m your Dad?” Emily grinned at him, then reached into her backpack. She produced a picture that had been printed of Dean and Y/N while you had been in the middle of one of the boys’ hunts.  
“This is my mommy.” Emily pointed to Y/N in the picture. “She said you saved her,” She pointed to Dean in the picture. “And that if I was ever in really big trouble and she wasn’t there that you would come and rescue me. Daddy are you a superhero?” Sam walked back to them, and grabbed Emily’s backpack.  
“Come on, Dean. We can get answers later. They are watching us.” Sam nodded towards the cops. Reluctantly, Dean nodded, and picked Emily up. She rested her head on his shoulder, and by the time they made it to the Impala she had fallen asleep. Dean laid her down on the front seat, so that Sam could hold onto her while they drove back to the bunker.  
“So… Dude, your a dad?” Sam finally addressed the elephant in the car.  
“Yea, man I don’t even know. I just, maybe Y/N was wrong.” Denial. Sam thought.  
“Dean, did you look at this little girl. She might as well be a carbon copy of you in the form of a girl. She even has the sass of grown up you.” Sam chuckled as he spoke, running his fingers through the sleeping girls hair.  
“Yeah, I guess your right. You know, Y/N probably did the right thing not telling me. The life we lead isn’t a safe place for a kid. We need to find her Sam.”


	5. 5

Sam picked Emily up when they pulled into the bunker garage, and Dean picked up their bags. Dean and Sam met in the kitchen after putting Emily down one of the beds.  
“So what now?” Sam asked looking around the kitchen.  
“Well we need to get some information on Y/N’s disappearance. We don’t know why she’s missing, and I can tell you right now that the police aren’t ever going to find her.” Dean rubbed his forehead. “And, when we find out what’s going on with Y/N, we won’t be able to take Emily with us. We will have to split up or something. Well let’s hit the books, and see if we can figure this out.”  
Sam and Dean went into the library pouring over books and the Internet looking for anything that would point them in the right direction.  
“Hey, Dean. I think I figured it out. I think…” Sam was interrupted by a shriek coming from Emily’s room.  
“MOMMY!!!!” They jumped from their seats and ran down the bunker hallways, all the while listening to the sobbing girl cry for her mom. Sam threw the door open and Dean pushed past, both of them to stop short. Emily was sitting in bed the blanket pulled up in a bunch around her so she could snuggle it, crying her heart out. “Daddy!” Emily scurried out of bed and latched onto Dean, that he just barely had time to drop to a knee so he could wrap his arms around her.  
“You’re okay, Emily. What happened?” Dean asked stroking her hair in order to calm her down.  
“I had a bad dream.” She whimpered through sobs. “I had a dream about mommy and a monster. Daddy, are you going to find her? I really miss her. Are you going to save her?” Sam and Dean exchanged concerned looks before Dean spoke.  
“I’ll find her and bring her home, I promise.” Emily, snuggled into Dean’s chest closer, then quickly pulled away.  
“Good, Daddy. Now I’m really hungry can I please eat something.” Sam quickly covered for a snort that he couldn’t contain.  
“Yeah, Emily. Do you like grilled cheese? I think your dad can put on the TV.” Sam spoke sweetly.  
“Yeah, your Uncle Sam makes a really good grilled cheese, he learned from the best.” Dean spoke with a smirk.  
“Who’s the best?” Emily’s eyes were huge as she looked from Sam to Dean.  
“I am, silly.” Dean said ruffling her hair, then sending her to follow after Sam.


	6. 6

Emily sat at the table in the bunker’s kitchen while Sam cooked up several grilled cheese sandwiches. Dean sat across from Emily, she had a cup of orange juice, and he had a beer.  
“Sam, you said you had an idea of what we are looking for? What was it?” Sam looked at Emily nervously, then over at Dean.  
“I think it might have been a Djinn. However, we are going to have to go to the park to really find out.” Sam said pulling off a sandwich and adding two new slices of bread.  
“Best to go when there isn’t anyone there.” Dean mused almost to himself.  
“Dean we can’t bring Emily along with us on this case. What if she got hurt or got taken?” Sam pushed the knife through the sandwich a little harder than intended and there was a sharp clanging sound that echoed.  
“I have an idea about that.” Dean said. “I’m just not sure that I like it.” He rose from the table giving one of Emily’s hair tails a playful pull. “Be right back, princess. Eat, be good for Sam.” He pointed at the slightly browned grilled cheese, then left the kitchen.  
“Uncle Sam? I know you and Daddy have a really important job, but how come Mommy has never let me meet you before? I really like you guys, and your house is really cool and big. There would be plenty of room for me, and Mommy and Spencer.” Emily picked up on of the sides of grilled cheese and took a bite out of it, her face had dropped and she looked sad.  
“Whose Spencer?” Sam asked trying to distract her.  
“He’s my stuffed bunny. I don’t know why he is called Spencer, but that was the name on his tag.” She pursed her lips and they quirked to the side in an adorable fashion. Sam laughed softly to himself, and Dean returned to the kitchen just in time to keep Emily from repeating the question. “Uncle Sam, can I go to my backpack, I’ll get Spencer to show you and Daddy. He is really soft… Or at least he was before Mommy put him in the dryer on high heat. I don’t know why the heat has anything to do with it, but Mrs. Hershel from next door seemed to think it was very important.” She smile brightly at Sam, sitting on the edge of her chair, ready to jump off.  
“I think that’s a great idea, Emily.” Sam said, looking over at a confused looking Dean. Emily hopped down and skipped down the hallway. “So what was your idea?” Sam asked.  
“Dean? I’m not sure what the emergency was but I got here as fast as I could.” Castiel’s voice boomed through the bunker as the door to the outside opened and closed. Dean grinned and Sam rolled his eyes.


	7. 7

Castiel walked into the bunker’s kitchen to see Sam and Dean standing there talking to each other. Dean had half a grilled cheese sandwich in his hand with a large bite in his mouth.  
“This was your idea? Leave her alone with Cas? Or was it to have one of us go with Cas to check out the area while the other stayed here with Emily?” Sam asked his hands resting on his hips.  
“Well I was thinking that you or I could stay, but now that you mention it, Cas does have babysitting experience, which is more than you, and since I have the most hunting experience, you and I should go check out the site, while Cas stays here with Emily.” Emily rounded the corner, a stuffed grey rabbit in tow.  
“Daddy! Don’t eat my sandwich! Uncle Sam made that for me.” Emily put her hands on her hips in almost a perfect mock of Sam.  
“Sorry, Princess. I was just hungry.” Dean said around a second bite of grilled cheese. “Oh, hey Cas, this is Emily.” Dean said noticing Castiel’s appearance.  
“She’s your daughter?” He asked looking between the two men and the little girl.  
“Yep. So Emily,” Dean squatted down in front of her, handing her the sandwich. “Uncle Sammy and I have to go do some work, so we can find your Mommy. Can you do me a favor and look out for my friend Cas?” Emily eyed Castiel suspiciously from around Dean’s shoulder, as she took a considerably smaller bite from the grilled cheese.  
“Is he a trouble maker?” Emily said with an inquisitive frown.  
“I’m an angel of the Lord.” Emily’s eyes were the size of tea cup saucers at his words.  
“You don’t look like an angel.” She said coming out from behind Dean to circle around Castiel. “I don’t see your wings? Angel’s are supposed to have wings you know, Mr. Cas. Unless they are like Clarence, he still had to earn his wings.” She seemed to pause and think about the last thought for a moment, then continued to measure Castiel.  
“Yes, well I have been compared to Clarence before…”  
“BUT! We aren’t really going to talk about that anymore.” Sam cried in interruption.  
“Suffice it to say that Castiel is really an Angel and he does really have wings. So what do you think?” Dean finished.  
“Okay I guess that’s alright. As long as your going to find my Mommy.”


	8. 8

Dean and Sam were gathering their items together and packing up the Impala. Castiel was familiarizing himself with Emily’s things and what she would need.  
“So, Mr. Cas-iel, may I please see your wings?” Emily was follow Cas around as he walked through the bunker.  
“Castiel,” He corrected. “And no, I don’t think your father would like it very much if I showed them to you.” Castiel said still walking to the main library.  
“Why do you wear the big jacket? It’s not that cold in here.” Emily said looking him over.  
“Um, it is just part of my look, I am not bothered by the cold any way.” Cas stated stopping for a moment to think.  
“No that’s not how it goes.” Emily pulled on Castiel’s trenchcoat sleeve to stop him so he would look at her. She threw her arms out in a spinning motion and sang, albeit poorly, “The cold never bothered me anyway.”  
“Pretty smooth moves.” Dean said as he approached them. “Ok, so Sam and I will be gone for about four hours. There is food in the fridge, no deliveries. And no P-O-R-N! Kids movies only.” Dean said looking at Castiel pointedly.  
“Oh, Mr. Cas-ti-ell, can we watch Tangled! That’s my favorite.” Emily started skipping past Cas and Dean to the library proper. “I’ve got a dream!!! I’ve got a Dream. I just want to see the floating lanterns… um.” She was singing.  
“Gleam!” Dean called to her. “Now seriously dude, I’m counting on you. I need to go find Y/N and bring her back for Emily. So nobody but us comes here, there is no cooking with anything other than a microwave, and you can read a kids book to her in three hours max for her to go to sleep.” Dean said the last part loud enough for Emily to hear over her own singing.  
“Yes, Daddy. …Like all you lovely folks I’ve got a dream!” She answered and continued singing.  
“Good luck, Cas. Call if you need something.” Dean walked out of the library and met up with Sam in the Impala.

They drove to the park where Y/N had been kidnapped and their suspicions were confirmed. She had to have been grabbed by a Djinn. They drove back to the bunker so do some surveillance to find out where the Djinn might be hiding with Y/N.  
“You must be a friend. I know I’ve always wanted a friend, Corduroy said.” They heard Castiel reading in the room they had assigned to be Emily’s. He stopped and there was a small shuffle then the door closed and he walked towards where they were sitting. “I don’t understand why no one would want such an adorable little brown bear with green overalls.” Castiel said. As Sam and Dean saw him, they couldn’t hold back the laughter. His face had been colored all over with what appeared to be markers, probably since Emily didn’t have any actual make up. She also seemed to lack the basic concept that make up was to accentuate features instead of just being a bunch of mixed matched colors all over his face.  
“She wanted to play tea party… but said that it wouldn’t be enough to just have her and Spencer.” He defended when he realized what they were laughing about.


	9. 9

Castiel went to clean the marker off his face, and Sam and Dean went to their respective rooms knowing that they would be going after Y/N in the morning. Dean tried everything to sleep. He even played a stupid game on his phone hoping that it would clear his mind, but he couldn’t stop thinking. He knew tomorrow they were going to find Y/N and Emily would go home with her and that would be the end. Everything would go back to the way it had been before they had picked the little girl up from the police station. Everything would go back to the way that it was supposed to be, he reminded himself. They weren’t safe staying with him, he knew that. Y/N had known that, which is why Dean was only an in case of Emergency contact.  
“Wait a minute…” Dean remembered the letter that the police officer had handed him. Unopened with his name on it. He turned on the lamp and pulled the folded envelope out of his jacket.

Dean,  
My name is Y/N, you may or may not remember me. If you don’t remember me, I understand you were in a pretty hectic place. Something about a terminal illness or something life threatening, I never heard if you were okay or not, but I always hoped you were. Anyway, I’ll get to the point. If your reading this letter, you obviously know by now that you have a daughter. Surprise! Honestly, I was planning on giving her up for adoption because I wasn’t sure I could handle raising her on my own, and I didn’t want you to feel trapped. But when she was born… It was so amazing. According to all the nurses she was the prettiest little baby they had seen in years. Her birthday is in the same month as yours, by the way. She was born January 8, 2008. I put some baby pictures of her for you to keep in the envelope, I know it’s not the same. She is so much like you some times. And she looks just like you. Seriously those eyes, she’ll probably never know how lucky she is to have your eyes. And when she gets older I’m gonna be fending boys off her with a stick. But overall she is a really good kid.   
Anyway you don’t have to help, I have some friends that will watch her if need be there numbers are located on the back of this note. One more thing, and I’m sorry to burden you like this.

“Daddy?” Emily had crept into is room and was standing next to his bed as he read the letter from Y/N. “Daddy, I had a bad dream, can I lay with you?” Dean cleared his throat realizing that he had been crying.  
“Of course, Emily. Let me put this away okay?” Dean folded up the letter he would have to figure out what to do with the last part of your note later. Then he turned back toward Emily, and hoisted her up resting her in the crook of his shoulder. She and her rabbit cuddled into him closely. He could feel the little tears on her face, and that made him sadder than anything in the world.


	10. 10

You stretched in your bed, the gentle light of the early morning was filtering into your room through the white curtains over the windows. As you put your arm out, your body stilled as you touched another person. What the… Oh that’s right, it’s Dean. Oh shit! You thought as you scrambled out of the bed.  
“Dean!” You hissed through clenched teeth.  
“Hmm?” Was the only groggy reply you got.  
“I can’t believe that I let you in last night! My mother and sister are going to be here in a couple hours, and your brother is probably looking for you right now. You need to leave so you can get ready.” Dean rolled over and looked at you. God, he was so sexy. His hair was a mess and his right cheek still had a bit of your lipstick on it from your romp last night.  
“Come on, don’t tell me you believe in that bad luck crap.” He laughed. “Besides I told Sam not to bother me before ten,” He grabbed the clock by the side of the fluffy hotel room bed. “And it is only eight thirty. So come here beautiful.” He gave you a look that would have melted frozen butter in the refrigerator. Boy you were in trouble. You let the slip that you had just put on fall to the floor and pool around your feet. You ran your hands up over your hips, then across your breasts, over your cheeks and into the slightly tangled mess of your hair.  
“Come get me.” You whispered huskily. Dean stood from the bed, nothing able to disguise the obvious state of his arousal. His bright green eyes twinkled mischievously as her reached you, and pulled your face to his. He put a gentle kiss to your lips, then grabbed behind your knees and walked you back to a wall. Your legs wrapped around his hips instinctively, as the base of his cock pressed against your hot core.  
“Good your so wet already.” Dean groaned against your mouth and rocked his hips against your center. “This isn’t bad luck right. It only if you see the bride before the wedding. I can.. Fuck… You… Senseless… as long as I keep my eyes closed?” You were getting dizzy as he rubbed himself against your clit, punctuating each word with a playful thrust of his hips.  
“Oh, I think I’m already in trouble regardless of how much you look at me.” You chuckled as his lips moved down to your neck.  
“Oh good, cause I really wanted to see your face as I do… This.” He lined his cock up with your opening and slide all the way inside of you straight to your sweet spot, making you cry out and throw your head back.  
“God, Dean. How did I get so lucky?” You moaned as you ran your fingers through his hair. He started up a comfortable and no rush pace with his hips as he answered you.  
“You know I was just think the same thing. I really can’t wait to make you my wife.”


	11. 11

Dean awoke the next morning with Emily’s head tucked under his. All he could think about was what Y/N had told him in her note. He needed to talk to Sam. He was good at figuring these kinds of things out. He eased himself out from under Emily and check his room to make sure there weren’t any open beers or porn magazines out for her to find by accident. Then when he was satisfied he left, making sure to crack the door open just in case.  
“Hey Sammy, I’m glad your up. Hey listen can I…” Sam held his finger up to silence Dean.  
“I just got a break on the case to find Y/N. I found surveillance footage of her after she was taken and I think I know where they went. See this map. This is the road that the car that had Y/N was on, and see this empty bit of nothing?” Dean nodded. “Well, it’s not actually nothing. See it’s actually an abandoned farmhouse. I think that is where she is. Cas is still here, I say we get him up to watch Emily and get to work on getting Y/N back.”  
“Alright.” Dean agreed temporarily forgetting what he wanted to talk to Sam about. “You grab our stuff, I’ll get Cas and I’ll meet you at the Impala. Dean walked into his own room to see Emily still sleeping. He walked over and covered her with the blanket better then gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. Brushing the hair away from her face quickly, he departed the room to find Castiel. “Hey Cas, Sam thinks he’s found a lead on Emily’s mom. We are gonna go a see if we can find her, then hopefully we can make this whole situation better.”  
“Okay, Dean. I will watch after Emily.” Castiel went to the war-table and sat down to wait for Emily to wake up. Dean went out to meet up with Sam in the Impala.  
“You okay Dean?” Sam asked after they had started driving.   
“Yea, I think so. It’s just everything with Emily as really been making me think about my life and what I want.” Dean said.  
“Yeah? Well What do you want?” Sam asked.


	12. 12

“Dude I don’t know. I mean I think Emily would be really sad if she couldn’t be with her mom but I really love having her around. I’m just not sure if I’m cut out to be a dad, you know.” Dean signed heavily. “This life we lead isn’t really safe or a good place for children. I mean we were raised in this life, but I just don’t think it would be fair to Emily.” 

“Well what are her alternatives? Go live with Y/N and try to pretend this whole thing didn’t happen? You could always get out of the life and go live with them.” Sam suggested quietly.  
“No man, I tried that with Lisa and it wasn’t going to work. I was looking over my shoulder constantly and I would never be able to give them the happy apple pie life they deserve.” Dean took a deep breath to sort through his thoughts. “Y/N is dying. She found out couple of months ago. The doctors told her she didn’t have long. He note said she hadn’t told Emily yet.”  
“Dean…” Sam said realizing all the implications of this change. “You know we could always have Emily stay with us at the bunker. Just cause she lives with us doesn’t mean that she will turn out like us. Does Emily have any family other than Y/N and you?”  
“No. Y/N’s parents passed away a couple of years ago, her brother was useless in life and has been gone for a while. She left the numbers of some friends that would raise Emily, but I… I mean I’m here, and I’m her dad. I should be looking after her. I should be trying to keep her safe. This Djinn that we are hunting was only one generation off from getting Emily instead. Then what? She would last very long against a monster.” Dean’s frustration bubbled just below the surface, but at the thought of Emily dying her deflated.   
“Dean I think it’s pretty obvious what you want, but you are worried about being Dad and Emily hating you for it. Which I don’t think either of those will happen. When we find Y/N, and we will,” Sam said as Dean was about to cut in. “Talk to her, tell her the truth and then talk with Emily.”  
“I knew talking to you was the best course of action on this.” Dean said a renewed fervor in the way he gripped the steering wheel, as they approached the abandoned farmhouse.


	13. 13 final

Sam and Dean entered the farmhouse with their lamb blood coated weapons and a dose of the Djinn antidote. Racing through the warehouse looking for you and keeping an eye open for the Djinn they finally found a locked room. Dean nodded and Sam, then lowering his gear, he kicked the door open. Sam charged into the room first, and went straight to the middle where you were hanging by your wrists. Dean got inside and looked around, knowing the threat would be coming from inside somewhere. Sam was pulling out the antidote just as the Djinn came into view for Dean. He slammed the stake into the monsters chest, just as Sam injected the blood medicine into your arm. The worried look on Sam’s face is what Dean noticed first.  
“What is it?” Dean asked as he dropped his things to come over to you.  
“She’s cold, Dean. We were too late.” Tears welled in Sam’s eyes as well as Dean’s as they realized they had not made it in time to save you, and they were going to have to tell Emily that her mom was dead.  
“It’s better this way for Y/N.” Dean whispered horsely after a minute. “She was sick, and at least she got to spend her last bit of time in paradise.” Sam whipped tears away as he started to cut the bonds at your wrists. They carried your body out to the Impala, wrapped in a tarp. They were going to bring you home so that Emily could say goodbye.  
“No way Uncle Cas!” Emily’s voice rang through the bunker as the brothers walked in. “Angels have wings. I don’t see any wings on you.” She giggled and they heard Castiel’s voice.  
“I assure you, Emily. I am an Angel of the Lord. But I think your dad would be mad at me if I showed you my wings.” There was a slight clatter followed by a shrill giggle.  
“Stop!! Stop, that tickles. Stop, please!” She laughed harder until Dean and Sam entered the room they were in. “Daddy!!! Tell Uncle Cas to stop!” Castiel put the girl down and looked at the somber expression on Sam’s face.  
“Emily. I have something to tell you.” Dean knelt down, and Emily ran up to him. “We found your mom, and we brought her home. But she’s not okay.” Tears streamed down Emily’s cheeks.  
“It’s okay, Daddy.” She whispered as he held her close. “I know Mommy was sick. At least I have you.”  
“That’s right Emily, and you will always have me. And Uncle Sammy and Uncle Cas. We love you, and we will protect you.” Dean said holding his daughter tightly.


End file.
